This invention relates in general to furniture covers and deals more particularly with improvements in covers and methods for covering casual or outdoor furniture.
The present invention is particularly concerned with improvements in covers and covering methods for porch and patio furniture, as, for example, umbrella tables, chairs and chaise lounges. Such outdoor furniture is produced by a large number of manufacturers in a wide variety of designs. Ready-made covers for such furniture generally lack the adaptability required to enable satisfactory performance with a wide range of furniture designs.
Such covers as have heretofore been available are usually made from relatively thick, bulky and/or inflexible materials which tend to become brittle and crack when subjected to freezing temperatures and are not readily foldable for storage. Consequently, provision for cover storage in situ is not usually feasible.
The fastening methods and means for securing such covers to associated articles of furniture are often inconvenient or totally ineffective. Some covers are provided with eyelets, fasteners or tie strings located at predetermined fixed positions to facilitate attachment to an associated article to be covered. However, in many instances the fasteners on such ready-made covers cannot be properly aligned with the available fastening locations on an article of furniture to be covered and, consequently, cannot be used to maintain proper tension of the cover. Other covers have been provided which include an end opening having a hem therearound containing a drawstring or an elastic closure member. However the weight of the cover itself combined with a rain or snow load is usually sufficient to cause the cover to sag, develop puddles, collect airborne debris and, as a result, become permanently soiled. Further, the weight and mobility of the puddled water makes it difficult to remove the cover without spilling water on the covered article or the person removing the cover. Experience has that covers which rely entirely upon elastic retention lack sufficient wind resistance and often become dislodged, even under moderate wind conditions.
When a liquid impervious material is used to make a furniture cover the material may act as a vapor barrier entrapping moisture within the cover resulting in mildew on surfaces of the cover and the covered article as well.
The present invention is concerned with the aforedescribed general problems. Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved, durable, lightweight furniture cover for low cost production, which avoids the aforediscussed problems and which can be conveniently folded into a small package for storage in situ. It is a further aim of the present invention to provide an improved method for attaching a ready-made cover to an article of furniture whereby the cover is maintained in a taunt condition to shed water, debris and the like.